


i got a crush on the shape of your name on my phone

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Bucky Barnes, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Wakanda (Marvel), Wordcount: 100-1.000, lockscreen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: A translation ofi got a crush on the shape of your name on my phonebyits_tortleРазрешение на перевод получено.Название – строчка песниone more weekendby maude latour.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	i got a crush on the shape of your name on my phone

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [i got a crush on the shape of your name on my phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768923) by [its_tortle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tortle/pseuds/its_tortle)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Название – строчка песни [one more weekend](https://open.spotify.com/track/5CXCo9MJFpjFLkEFKaMz19) by maude latour.

– Ты поставил мое фото на экран блокировки?

Стив бросил взгляд на экран, переключая песню. Его телефон лежал рядом с ним на кухонной стойке, и учитывая, сколько раз он был облит томатным соусом, его стоило бы убрать подальше. Но Стиву было слишком лень, так что он просто вернулся к перемешиванию жарящегося лука.

– Хм? – Из-за шипения в кастрюльке и грохота дождя по крыше хижины вопросительное хмыканье Баки было еле слышно.

Слегка нахмурившийся Баки отошел от стола, где резал петрушку, и взял телефон Стива. Через мгновенье чуть более яркий по сравнению с теплым желтым светом кухни экран телефона осветил его лицо. Стив наблюдал, как на его челюсти и скулах играют тени, и уже не в первый раз восторгался четкими чертами его лица, даже теперь, когда он набрал немного здорового веса, а щеки перестали быть изможденно впалыми.

– Я у тебя на заставке, – улыбнулся Баки, разворачивая телефон, и Стиву пришлось посмотреть на его фото на экране блокировки. Он так привык к этой картинке, что забыл сменить ее, когда вернулся в Ваканду.

Эту фотографию Стив сделал, когда был здесь в прошлый раз, почти два месяца назад. На ней у Баки глуповатая улыбка - что-то среднее между удовольствием и раздражением от того, что камера направлена на него. Его волосы растрепались на ветру, всё ещё заплетённые в косу и украшенные цветами, подаренными девушками из деревни. Он сияет в свете золотого заката, в глазах тепло, а на щеках румянец, и он смотрит мимо камеры, прямо на Стива.

Стив прекрасно осознавал, что это несколько странно и что фотографии на экран блокировки ставят парочки, а не друзья. Но у него были тяжёлые дни, и он просто не смог пролистнуть это фото, просматривая галерею. А теперь настал момент расплаты.

Стив просто таращился на него, словно идиот, а потом тихо и неловко пробормотал, чувствуя, как горят его щеки:  
– Ты не должен был это увидеть.

Мгновенье Баки просто оценивающе смотрел на него. Ни один из них не сделал ни малейшего движения в сторону соуса, который нужно было постоянно перемешивать в течение еще целой минуты.

– Почему я на твоем экране блокировки? – смущенно спросил Баки. Его голос был тягучим, словно мед. Он не моргал и в уголках его губ пряталась улыбка.

Стив, проклиная ирландские белокожие гены, покраснел еще сильнее. Он уже вошел в воду и оставалось лишь броситься в омут с головой. Он никогда не убегал от драки. Пусть подсознание услужливо напомнило, что никогда раньше у него не стояло так много на кону.

Стив заставил себя доброжелательно, легкомысленно и, возможно, кокетливо улыбнуться, прежде чем сжечь за собой все мосты.  
– Это напоминает мне, за что я сражаюсь. К тому же, – он сглотнул, – фотография потрясающая.

Баки ухмыльнулся, и Стив словно вынырнул на поверхность, сделав свободный вдох.

– Я люблю тебя.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, Баки выронил телефон на пол и, обхватив ладонями лицо Стива, впился в его губы. Стив попытался признаться в любви, не произнеся ни слова, и, судя по тому, как Баки улыбнулся в его рот, когда Стив запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и по его тихому смешку, когда Стив прижал его к столу, на данный момент этого было более чем достаточно.

Он, конечно, признался ему позже; когда они разорвали поцелуй, и когда ели свои макароны с песто, так как луковый соус все-таки пригорел, и когда этой же ночью потные рухнули на постель, и еще сто тысяч раз в последующие годы.

Стив так и не сменил картинку на экране блокировки.


End file.
